1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to staplers and more particularly to an improved top-loading stapler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the great number of staplers that are in use today, it is not deemed necessary to set forth such devices in every detail. It is sufficient to note that most, if not all, staplers have a an upper strike member and a longitudinally adjacent staple guide, both of which are pivotally supported by a base.
However, there are a variety of ways in which staples are loaded into the staple guide. A partial categorization of loading schemes would include: (1) front-loading staplers of the type where an internal staple guide may be longitudinally extended forward for insertion of the staples thereon; (2) rear-loading staplers of the type where an internal staple guide may be longitudinally extended rearward for insertion of staples thereon; and (3) top-loading staplers of the type where the upper strike member may be separated from the staple guide by pivoting the strike member up and out of the way for insertion of staples into the staple guide.
It is the latter type of stapler towards which the present invention is directed and therefore, a prior art top-loading stapler will now be described in greater detail. Top-loading staplers are generally comprised of a base that has a staple guide rail and an upper strike member pivotally connected thereto. Also included is a biasing means such as an ordinary spring or a flat metallic spring coil that extends at least from the front of the upper strike member and over the staples to a staple pusher so as to bias the staples towards the front of the staple guide rail.
In a loading operation, the upper strike member of a top-loading stapler is opened by pivoting the upper strike member up and out of the way about the pivot point on the base. The staple guide rail typically remains in a roughly horizontal position and the staple pusher is moved to the rear of the staple guide rail because of its spring-loaded connection to the upper strike member.
A problem that has been experienced with the prior art top-loading staplers is that when a loading operation is being performed, the spring connection between the opened upper strike member and the stapler pusher is in tension such that the upper strike member tends to be biased towards a closed position.
A user must typically use one hand to maintain the open position of the upper strike member while using the other hand to insert the staples in the guide rail. Where the connecting spring is particularly strong, the user may even need to somehow manage to grasp both the upper strike member and the base while simultaneously attempting to load the staples. The frequent results of attempting to load a top-loading stapler include user frustration, pinched fingers, and broken staple blocks that the user was attempting to load.
A typical solution to the above problem involves leaving a notch in the rear of the base so that when the upper strike member is pivotally opened, it may be rested in a nearly horizonal position. Hence, rather than tending to close the upper strike member, the spring force is dissipated by harmlessly pulling the upper strike member against its pivotal joint. However, a notch in the base is not aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, a user may still end up with pinched fingers if the user fails to fully open the upper strike member.